


【all军衍生】白日焰火

by Quizas1126



Category: all许亚军衍生
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 09:26:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30120636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quizas1126/pseuds/Quizas1126
Summary: 为黄而黄只有狗血的叔嫂文学，哥哥高天与弟弟高寒各自拥有一个军，弟弟丧妻嫂子守寡，搞到一起的狗血地摊文学。天雷滚滚，没有做好心理准备千万不要进！！！
Relationships: 军次方, 高天/戴强, 高寒/戴强, 高寒/谢伟华





	【all军衍生】白日焰火

**Author's Note:**

> 许亚军作品衍生  
> cp：高寒/戴强、高天/戴强、高寒/谢伟华  
> 非常狗血，内含替身梗、未亡人、叔嫂文学……总之就是个有挺多家庭伦理破剧情的黄文、八点档狗血大戏还tm是无删版。

0.  
五更天里睁开双眼本该什么都看不见，因为天将明前一刻夜最黑。  
戴强已经数不清这是第几次在凌晨被一些繁乱的梦惊醒，这样的症状已经持续两个多月。最初是长夜难捱，某些缠绵的回忆变成他的隐疾，让他平躺在床上空眨着眼，像被一只手摁在水里、浮浮沉沉，呼吸压抑，牵线把他吊在生死之间。  
而两周前开始、入睡对他而言终于不再困难，但他时常会在凌晨醒来一会儿，一两分钟后又睡了。  
至于这短短一两分钟究竟如何度过，就像此时的戴强眨眨眼，心里奇怪，高寒这人怎么像孩子似的，睡觉还要开着一点微弱的夜灯。  
不过这一些暖光还是让戴强感到舒服，凌晨醒来肢体泛出寒意，他下意识把手缩回被子里。双眼眨一眨睫毛微低，他又有些睡意了，毕竟那个占据了他一半枕头的人浑身热腾腾的、跟火炉在旁边烤似的。  
伴随着意识，一起模糊的还有高寒近在咫尺的脸，黑不溜秋，鼻头圆乎乎，显得有些孩子气——当然，夹在戴强股间的那根东西可一点都不孩子气。明明已经软下去，吃饱餍足了还赖在里边不走。  
戴强意识到下身还被塞着，皱了下眉想动一动腰让他拿出去，可甫一动腰肢连带内里都一下子酸痛酥软，铺天盖地的困意就淹没了他。  
戴强也知道，每晚高寒都比自己迟些入睡。  
尽管剧烈运动后两人都是一身汗，但戴强往往再没了一丝力气，射出时一头磕在高寒肩膀上，晕晕乎乎感受着后穴里那人的热流也灌进来，再彻底昏睡过去。而高寒静静等着汗湿散去，只是灼灼盯着戴强熟睡的脸，在他意识不到的时候抚着浓眉和眼睫，轻轻吻一吻眉心。  
他们已经厮混在一起快半个月了。  
“厮混”这个词是戴强心里对这段关系的定义，虽然嘴上从不提起这个话题，但他觉得这件事在高寒心里的评价也不会有多好听光彩。  
毕竟开端潦草过程荒唐，都是昧着真心的放纵。  
从第一次见面戴强就知道，高寒眼底压抑着什么，这点上他们兄弟俩真是难以言说的相像。从前戴强就总觉得高天有许多隐忍，冷硬沉默的眉眼下总在压抑什么，后来发现、里边藏的竟都是汹涌浓热的爱。  
那高寒呢？高寒在压抑什么？  
有些可想而知，有些捉摸不透。

明天轮休没什么事，他也是太累了，正好睡个囫囵觉。梦里他只是模模糊糊想着，生活怎么就变成现在这样了？  
温水青蛙一样，不知不觉间一切竟全都失去了控制。

1.  
如要细细追究，跟姓高的搭上边还得从两三年前开始，就是那次跨市的协调追捕，得算是大型围剿。戴强领着队里的人蹲点待命，见新调来的局长过来巡视，就下车要去汇报。  
后来想想，这新局长调来还没几天，也实在没什么交情，至于为什么扑上去救人，可能只是因为本能吧。近在咫尺，自己不去就、还能谁去救？  
高局长也没想到，绕这片警戒了好几层竟会有寻仇报复的暗枪找上门。旁边的小子喊他一声瞪大了眼睛就把他往地上扑，而后一阵兵荒马乱。过后每次回忆起来，高天总觉得自己当时反应速度实在掉链子，但好在总算把救自己的小警察给拖到车后，勉强护住了要害。  
已经有人冲上去擒住了罪犯，高天却感到扑在自己身上的小子身体渐渐软下去，四肢甚至有些抽搐，顿时有些慌了。伸手把人抱上车刚摸上腰侧却是一手血，小警察脸色煞白，咬着牙都止不住疼得闷哼。  
围剿行动最后还是由副局指挥，情急之下救护车来不及，高天只得一个人开车把送戴强送到最近的医院。  
而他们的缘分也就是这么开始的。  
这样的事情，在基层干警的职业生涯算是常见，可像他们这种发展方向的却少之又少。  
戴强没有性命之忧，不过腰侧软组织损伤加上肋骨骨裂，总要吃些苦头。他昏睡了一天才醒，刚一睁眼就看见那位才见过几次面的局长在床边看温度计，好像刚给他试完体温。  
看着温度计有些蹙眉，见戴强醒了连忙嘱咐：“你现在又有点低烧，水我给你兑好了，先口服消炎药，然后我帮你把外伤药换了。”  
戴强一下刻没敢吱声，眨巴着眼睛听着高天有些严肃的语气，有些拘谨、下意识就答了一声干脆利落的“是，局长。”，一下让高天扶他的手顿了顿，没忍住破功笑了，轻轻呼噜了一把这傻小子的脑瓜：“你以为我下达任务呢？”  
戴强立刻闹了红脸，讪讪笑两声：“我、这不，睡懵了么……谢谢局长。”戴强先是把药吞了，由着领导扶他躺平。等到高天在旁白拿药和纱布时戴强就有些不自然了，他摸了摸腰侧和肋骨已经包扎好的伤口，试探着问高天：“局长……这两天，都是您亲自来照顾我？”  
“不然呢？”高天挑一挑眉，有些玩笑地侃他，“这医院小，哪来那么多闲人伺候你。”  
“那…那请个护工也行，让局长陪护、太麻烦您了……”  
“还请护工，从维稳经费里给你出？”高天平日里大多是沉默的，眉宇天生有些冷硬，不过这一会儿却又笑了，“来，往我这靠一靠，侧身躺着。”  
戴强平日里没什么所谓，大大咧咧的个性总觉得自己皮糙肉厚，可这下轮到领导亲自给他换衣上药……就有些不自在了。病号服被撩到胸口，绑在肋骨腰间的纱布被一层层解开，露出血肉狰狞的伤口。不过一起暴露在空气中的还有他的大片肌肤——病号服里什么都没穿，裤子褪到胯骨，微微起伏的腹肌线条十分柔和，上边有薄薄的脂肪。这些常年不见光的地方是真的白皙且细致，也显得那鲜红的伤口更加狰狞。  
因为病服宽松，这一撩戴强几乎整个上身都赤裸在空气中，他感到自己不争气地有些脸红耳热。  
胸口微微起伏着，衣服下小小一颗深粉色乳头随着呼吸若隐若现。  
小警察明摆着有些抗拒又不好意思抗拒，在被子里左右动了动，就被领导一把摁摁住腰胯：“我给你上药，你再乱动碰疼伤口怎么办？”  
高天这句话听着无奈又责怪，戴强也在心里呸自己一口，又不是个大姑娘，有什么不好意思的。  
“你就这么不愿意我照顾你啊？”男人声线依旧很平稳，不过这句话微微拖着长音，语气多了几分嗔怪。  
“不是，我是觉得……您不用为了我耽误……”戴强着急想要解释什么，却见高天笑得温温和和。  
“我知道。你叫戴强，我之前就记得你，更何况现在还是救命之恩，我再不来看看你像什么话？”  
戴强听他这么说微微一愣，感到某种距离感消失了，取而代之的是一种亲近，不自觉真诚地笑了笑：“没关系，局长，我们是警察。”  
高天心口微微一动，下意识揉了揉小伙子的脑袋：“别局长局长了，工作之外，叫我大哥吧。”  
“嗯，”戴强半张脸陷在枕头里，点点头，弯起眼睛冲他笑，“高大哥。”  
戴强的笑容晃了他的眼，让高天发了一下愣：“…怎么了？高兴成这样。”以前总听有女警议论戴强长得帅，高天那时是很不以为然的。  
男人，警察，帅气当然就是阳刚果断，勇猛正义，长得花哨算什么………  
可他笑起来真的很好看。浓眉长睫都舒展开，墨黑的眼珠浓似深潭，里边那一抹亮光就是弯弯笑意里的月影。  
“问你话呢，高兴什么呢？”鬼使神差地，高天忍不住轻轻刮了下那人的鼻头。  
戴强却没注意这些，他只是自顾自说：“我没有亲哥。家里父亲走得早，还有两个弟妹……母亲一个人拉扯我们不容易，现在身体也落下病………”  
“我倒是有个跟你差不多大的亲弟，没你懂事儿，比你淘，性子倔，整天还就知道闯祸。”  
高天心里怅然，语气也愈发柔缓低沉，轻轻和他说几句家长里短，这种感觉倒像是小时候给弟弟高寒将睡前故事。  
可此时两个人都全无睡意。  
药膏的感觉凉润又辛辣刺激，说一点不疼是假的，高天怕他疼，皱着眉每一下都敷得很小心，包纱布前还轻轻吹了吹，吹得戴强直接痒到心里，都没发现自己耳朵尖已经红透了。  
其实这一晚也没什么奇怪，上药，随便聊几句……戴强觉得奇怪的是自己。从来没有人像高天一样，让他敬佩又亲近，开心却又有些难以言说的不自在。  
而高天自己……他在心里苦笑。其实敷点伤药有必要这么认真么？可稍微移开些视线扫到别的地方，就是一阵心猿意马，心底泛起不安稳的燥热。  
有些东西从这一晚开始变质，后来戴强想，自己是青蛙，这一晚上就是第一舀让自己不知不觉沉溺其中的温水吧。

伤口不深不浅，肋骨骨裂一个半月正好修复，而高天终于还是在他出院的前一天晚上，忍不住轻轻吻上了戴强的嘴唇。  
这个吻的诱因只是一段对话：  
“明天就能出院了？”  
“嗯，我好几天前就觉得没事儿了…”  
“那怎么办，我还挺想让你多住几天的。”  
“为什么呀领导，您想让我罢工啊？”  
“你一出院，我不是就没理由天天看见你了么。”高天挑眉，还是温温和和地笑。  
“怎么就不能？我出了院您就想翻脸不认人？”  
高天没想到戴强能这样答他，他有些狐疑地抱起手臂看着眼前的小警察。  
越发不规矩，都学会反问自己了。  
高天又气又笑，清了清嗓子端回领导架子：“怎么说话呢……那你给我个证据吧，证明你这话不反悔。”  
奈何这小王八蛋已经被他惯坏了，哪会因为这句话露怯：“我从来不反悔。”  
这回答耿直得让高天更憋气了，定定看了他一会儿，强势吻了上去。  
事实证明这小子是个纸老虎，连换气都不会，不知道是羞得还是喘不过气，连脖子带耳朵粉红一大片，高天吻得情难自禁、忍不住又索取了些，就能听到戴强闷在嘴里的难耐呜咽。  
分开时戴强还意犹未尽抓着他的领子，半合着眼睛喘气，声音有些颤抖：“我们……”  
“这就是你给我的证据，铁证如山，不许反悔。”高天抵着他的鼻尖，声音低哑。  
“嗯……”戴强还是红着脸，很不愿意跟他分开距离的样子。但很快他似乎想到了这么，有些支支吾吾，“我、我们，我不知道怎么办……”  
高天一把将人捞进怀里，扎扎实实带下病床。  
他强压着那些过火的兴奋和满到要溢出来的幸福，努力让自己平静些：“没关系，我来想办法。”  
说完又忍不住搂着戴强笑了，用力亲了人耳廓一口轻轻问：“你愿意相信我吗，我的小救星？”  
而戴强脸又红了，在他肩窝里用力点点头。

自此以后，他们变成了地下情人。  
白天是配合得当的上下级，连多余的表露都没有，作为生死之交的同事倒显得有些生疏。而一到夜里，压抑着的情欲都汹涌而出，吮吻呢喃着没完没了的柔软甜蜜的情话。  
戴强不知道该怎么办，更不懂如何处理这些见不得光的情事，而高天竟真的一切都安排得妥帖安稳……至少能想到的那些麻烦，从没有来打扰过他们分毫。  
唉……  
也不知道当初那些事情，他都是怎么隐瞒，又如何周全的。两三年忙着耳鬓厮磨情欲翻滚，偶尔戴强开口想问这些，高天都会快速啄一口那双欲语还休的粉色嘴唇，弹他脑门哄他：“这点事还用你操心？”  
随即又暧昧笑起来：“你该操心点别的事儿……”  
戴强有些来看热，扭头装听不懂：“大白天的，你要干嘛……？”  
“大白天怎么了，这儿咱们自己家。”动手动脚的人理直气壮。

平心而论，高家兄弟俩没什么像的。要说相似，也就是眉眼的几分沉闷和冷峻，盯着他看时叫戴强感到逼迫又安心。  
其他什么都不一样。  
但至少、交合时身体的酸胀和充实不会骗人。而现在他能抓住的，恐怕也就只剩下这些了。

2.  
戴强也明白，自己和高寒之间隔着太多说不得，就连脸侧的枕头都不知道吃了多少眼泪。不过他们通常也没什么话可说，只剩下喘息呻吟和叫床，说些毫无意义的荤话。  
但凡他那天再清醒一些，都不会发生像这样不明不白难以启齿的关系。  
奈何他这几十天最害怕的就是清醒。  
除了上班审案子，戴强大多数时候都在睡觉，睡不着就喝酒助眠，效果不错。  
一个月前高寒送来了只眼睛水汪汪的小土狗，奶黄色的毛，刚生下来三个月不到的模样，说是出外勤去村里一趟顺回来的流浪狗。  
起初他是不想照顾的，但高寒说队里一脑门子破事儿，让他帮帮忙。戴强一想也是，毕竟自己转了文职，现在是闲人一个。  
这下他才有了些事做。  
挺好养活的，纸箱子做个窝，自己凑和一顿也给它带一口狗粮。也就是高寒，隔三差五问他搬过来房子住得惯不惯，缺吃少用说一声，少喝点酒，絮絮叨叨。  
戴强大多时候只是沉默，随便应两声。  
他不太想搭理这些有的没的，只想把门关严实自己一个人在屋里静静。  
龙山的初春阴雨不断，大清早天就阴得发霉，晚上自然雨水淋漓。单件小公寓静得可怕，淅沥与潮湿的细碎声音灌满了耳朵。  
这样没完没了的寂静和霉湿让戴强烦躁，仿佛自己也要一起烂进泥里味虫子。无法之下他放下易拉罐，开了瓶白干。  
这已经是他这两个月找到的最有效的办法，如果醒着是孤身一人的恐惧，心脏都被虫子蛀空，那醉了或者做梦，总不是一个人了吧。  
这办法立竿见影，在他喝倒的第一个晚上就成功梦到了高天，而这次也一样。  
他梦见自己去年结的一件大案，在记者招待会上对市民承诺，为正义和冤屈发声，而他敬军礼的照片被报纸登了挺大的版面。  
几个领导就坐在第一排，他根本不敢看高天的眼睛。  
但发言结束就被叫到了办公室——这下不能不看了。实木的门反锁上的一瞬间戴强就被按在了门板上，领导还是忍不住笑，言语无奈又温和，悄悄在他耳边抱怨你今天都没看我。  
戴强回忆起刚才，浑身更热、更软了，他就算用余光都能感受到高天落在自己身上的目光，别人可能读不出里面的异样，可是…………  
没等他可是出来什么，嘴巴就被含住吮得窒息。

“嗯………”  
戴强在梦里喘息，不过呻吟出声的一刻、他猝不及防睁开眼。  
阴茎翘着，身体里难以言说的空虚，好像梦里高天的吐息就喷在耳垂。但现在没有人来安抚他。  
什么都看不清，因为眼睛和胯下都出了很多水，一瞬间戴强狼狈得像挨了耳刮子被从梦里狠狠抽醒。  
他颤抖着摸到下身的欲望，泄愤似的撸起来，下手狠到下体有些麻木，脖颈上的喉管跳动得厉害。  
结局可想而知，折腾起来的念想和欲望都没有消减分毫，戴强终于有些自暴自弃地伸手探到后穴，就着满手粘腻往里戳。  
里面太久没有异物进入，紧得他一阵疼痛，就像高天第一次手指探进来一样。  
不，也不一样。  
那次根本没怎么疼。有些往事指不定什么时候会浮上眼前，就比如高天第一次把他带入浴室做准备。  
戴强脸都红透了，身体紧绷却又被亲得发软，高天的手指刚摸到穴口戴强就已经开始颤栗。小警察快哭了，又羞又急哀求他，那里不行，支支吾吾说脏。  
高天只是一遍一遍吻他，把脑袋和他贴在一起，告诉他不怕，保证不会疼，咱们慢慢来。  
戴强有些窘迫，嘴里费劲挤出一句：“我不会。”  
却把高天逗笑了。含着他的耳垂：“我教你。”  
戴强顿时有些挫败的气恼，闷闷憋出一句：“…你怎么会的？私生活怎么能乱………”  
话没说完，沾满了油脂的手指已经又揉又戳地被吃进去一根，高天严肃起来，惩罚似的咬了一口这人白生生的肩头：“为了你学的。”

想到这戴强感到被折磨得更厉害，发泄地让两根手指在后穴狠狠搅动，连屁股都欲求不满似的撅起来。眼泪流进嘴里，带来一种咸涩和近乎溺水的错觉，控制不住的那一下太狠，终于还是井喷而出，让喉咙里爆发出一阵啜泣。  
射出来下体有爆炸的快感，不过这次伴随着刻骨的刺痛。戴强缺氧般努力获取空气，喘息染上许多哭腔。  
恍惚间好像真的有只手轻轻摸他泪湿的睫毛，划着水痕捋到鬓发，那人嗓音低哑又温柔。  
“……别哭啊。”  
只需要一句话，就能让他的眼泪汹涌而下。  
戴强急促喘了几下，那声音就像水面之上的氧气，值得让他为之垂死挣扎。戴强记得，这世界上只有一个人会这样温柔地安抚自己。  
他拼尽全力在窒息和黑暗中寻找那个人，胡乱用牙齿嘴唇汲取近在咫尺的精壮身体，第一口啃到了脸颊，再向下寻找，就是滚烫的嘴唇。  
搁在后穴的手被捏着腕子拔出来，男人有力的双臂把他压制在床上，两根陌生的手指带着有些粗鲁的力道戳弄进去，左右勾两下就找到那处饥渴的软肉。  
稳稳几下抽插就让刚射过的小家伙又激灵抖两下，就要挺立起来，手里才玩弄两下，就带出一串透明水液。  
要来了吧，就要进来了………戴强模模糊糊想着，期待着高天就要像往常一样，把他搂进怀里，而自己就把他含进身体里。戴强期待着高天含着他的耳垂说爱他，他想这一次自己一定不要忘了回应，他要告诉高天，他也很爱他，他很想他。  
身心共同的渴望让甬道里的软肉不自觉蠕动着，穴口感受到硕大李子贴近，下意识地翕合蹭动了两下。  
却听到男人一声带着某些凶狠意味的粗喘——下一瞬间，粗壮滚烫的东西直直杵了进来，第一次下就又狠又快，一捅到底，正好对着穴心的前列腺。  
“等、不……啊！啊———”  
快感过于猛烈突然，直接让戴强又惊又怕一声叫破了音，抽噎地哭了出来。可身上的人仿佛没听到他的哀求，这一声高亢又带着哭腔的尖叫反而让男人更兴奋了，一把拉开腿根，拖着屁股撞击起来，轻而易举就把戴强弯折成了四敞大开的角度，让穴口向上迎合着胯骨囊袋猛烈的撞击。  
淫水四溅，流得大腿床单一片粘腻，而那根无人安抚的小兄弟就孤零零摇晃着，在疾风暴雨中流着泪。  
“慢、慢一点……不行…我……”  
身上顺畅进出的男人好像被这话逗笑了，不乏恶意地咬了一口他胸前坚硬的小豆子：“怎么不行？骚得都流这么多水，我看你比谁都会勾引男人老二。”  
男人说这话时残忍地笑着，大力钳住了戴强的下巴，逼迫他与自己对视。  
谁晓得戴强浑身剧震，突然开始激烈地挣扎，哭得更厉害：“我没有……你混蛋，你不是高天、你他妈给我滚………！”  
情绪失控之下一拳砸上了高寒的胃部和肋骨，碰的一声。  
这一下彻底激怒了情欲和怒火都濒临爆发的男人，一把拎起怀里赤裸挣扎的人，一手掐着脖子，一起撞在了卧室落地玻璃上。  
紧窄小穴里的硕大依然在动，一下一下把他往玻璃上撞，赤裸地面向窗外灯火和车流。下身的快感折磨着戴强的神经，但他几乎是双腿被掰成小孩把尿的姿势，面向窗外万家灯火。  
这样羞耻至极的姿态让他眼前一黑，哭喊着射在了窗玻璃上。戴强再也不敢去看，闭上哭得通红的双眼、嗓子也喊哑了，他只能断断续续哀求高寒：“拿出去……求你了…我不想………”  
奈何高寒已经肏红了眼，狠狠抽两巴掌那双已经被操红的屁股蛋，一边恶狠狠干着一边还羞辱他。  
“装什么纯！你知不知道……”他故意将嘴唇贴在戴强耳边，“你下边又紧又湿，这么玩儿命吸我，不是发骚是什么？”  
“不……！”  
“好，你不想要是吧？”高寒一龇牙，停下撞击，从后穴慢慢撤出来的同时制住了戴强胡乱抓挠的双手，另一只手在穴口浅浅按摩逗弄。  
这样恶意的折磨很快就让怀里的身体开始扭动磨蹭，阴茎躁痒难耐，他忍不住刚要挺腰在玻璃上磨蹭，就被大手用力攥住囊袋。  
逆精的刺激又痛又爽，立刻让戴强从喉咙里吐出呻吟，又长又浪。  
看着扭动的屁股高寒笑了，得逞似的逼问他：“还让不让我滚？”  
可戴强只是痛苦地低着头忍耐啜泣，嘴里憋出两个含糊不清的呢喃。  
“你说什么？我听不见。”  
泪珠止不住串成了线，戴强自暴自弃地开口：“……进来。”  
“我听不懂，你说完整点。”高寒催促地拍了一下戴强哆嗦的屁股。  
戴强突然崩溃地用手捂住眼睛，颤着嗓子哭喊：“我骚，我贱！求你了，求你快进来操我……啊！！！”  
请求的话还没说完，就被猛烈的操干撞破成呻吟，解开禁锢的阴茎没等后面干上几下，就在没有任何抚慰的情况下又被强行激起快感……  
浑浑噩噩一整夜，简直如同疯魔，对两个人来说都是前所未有的癫狂而漫长。

Tbc.


End file.
